1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures having reversibly openable doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In refrigerators and the like, it is desirable to provide the access doors which open from either the left-hand or right-hand side of the cabinet. One example of such a refrigerator enclosure structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,419 of Leroy Maleck. As shown therein, the cabinet is provided with a hinge pin disposed in each corner of the access opening and the door is provided with a pair of bolt assemblies, each having a bolt member which is slidable into entrapping engagement with the hinge pin for the purpose of forming a hinge mounting adjacent either the left or right-hand side of the door. The door includes a pair of handles on the right and left-hand sides thereof. Each handle engages the bolt assemblies to shift the bolts to form the hinge assembly on the side opposite to the handle that is being actuated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,719, Iber C. Courson discloses a reversibly openable door provided with a doubleacting hinge construction which does not require manipulation of the latching apparatus as a separate operation prior to opening of the door. The door mounting structure includes a plurality of slidable links which are articulated and provide tracks for providing the desired reversible opening functioning.